Research Project 1 (RP1) builds on the progress and success of Projects 1 and 2 in ICMIC-2. Our hypothesis is that both constitutive and PSMA-activated reporter gene imaging of PSMA directed T cell targeting, distribution and persistence can be performed concurrently in patients with castrate resistant prostate cancer. The central theme of this proposal is consistent with our ICMIC: